


I Felt It. You Know What I Mean.

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pregnancy, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, Day 26. Stiles, Lydia, and Derek are going to be parents. A sweet moment in the shower.





	I Felt It. You Know What I Mean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only ficlet I've written or will write that hasn't used the prompt phrase as someone's dialogue. +shrugs+ This is what they gave me and it was too sweet to change it.

I felt it. You know what I mean.

Lydia smiled slightly, her hand going to her rounded belly. The water pooled in the cup of her thumb and forefinger for a moment before spilling over from the tiny pool, creating a rivulet down her hand. It caught on her rings and split into a many branched little tree. 

Stiles noticed all of this because his eyes had followed the movement of Lydia’s hand. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, looking up and blinking the spray out of his eyes. 

“Mmmhmm,” she murmured. Her smile broadened as she looked up at him. “They’re kicking.” 

Stiles immediately went to his knees in the shower, ignoring the water now spraying directly in his face. He covered the spot where Lydia’s hand had rested with his own and closed his eyes, waiting to feel. 

It took a moment, but then he felt it. Pressure against his hand, a little fluttering kick. It happened again. Stiles looked up at Lydia in awe, squinting against the water. “She’s moving.” 

Lydia laughed at him. “They have been,” she said. Lydia refused to pick one gendered pronoun over another because, as she said, they refused to find out until birth, and assigning a gender now set up disappointment. Stiles used she, he, and they interchangably. Derek...well. Derek wanted a daughter. He mostly wanted a healthy baby, but he’d whispered to them one night that what he wanted for them was a tiny redheaded baby girl with her mother’s eyes and her mother and papa’s attitude. 

The man in question slipped into the shower just then, pausing at the sight of Stiles on his knees in front of Lydia. “Is everything okay?” 

“The baby’s kicking,” Lydia said, reaching out for him. He immediately came to her, letting her take his hand and put it in the hastily vacated spot where Stiles’ hand had sat. Stiles watched him, and could see the moment the baby kicked at his hand. Derek’s face took on a soft look of wonder, awe, and love. 

“Thank you,” Derek whispered and leaned in to kiss Lydia with an aching tenderness that made Stiles’ breath catch in his throat. “Thank you, for giving us this.” 

Lydia’s left hand reached up to cup Derek’s cheek while her right threaded into Stiles’ wet hair, cupping his head gently. “This is as much for me as for you, you know.” She tilted her face up for a kiss, and Derek obliged her. 

Stiles felt another hand in his hair, and rested his head against the growing baby in Lydia’s belly. Derek’s fingers pressed against Lydia’s in Stiles’ hair, and Stiles closed his eyes, part of this circle of love.


End file.
